Finally
by moony714
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is uncharacteristically nervous before an Order mission, could this be because a certain werewolf is accompanying her?


Finally

Today was the day. And she was nervous as hell. Today was the day she would confess her feelings to him. She wasn't sure if she should give him the letter, or just tell him. Or both. All she knew was that this was her last chance. If she didn't tell him today, she would not be able to tell him for another year.

"Tonks, are you ready?"

"Yes, Molly."

"Alright, they're here."

"Thank you, Molly."

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Molly, thank you."

Even though she would be spending an entire year with him, Tonks knew she would never be able to pluck up the courage after today.

"Hello, Nymphadora."

There he was, the man she loved more than life itself, Remus Lupin. Pity, he didn't feel the same way.

At least, that's what she thought.

As Remus walked into the kitchen, he saw her, sitting at the table, looking surprisingly nervous.

'I have to tell her,' he thought, 'I might never get another chance.'

"Hello, Nymphadora," he said to her.

Remus was the only one who dared to call Tonks Nymphadora. She would jinx anyone else.

"Wotcher, Remus! And for the last time, don't call me Nymphadora, or I'll hex you."

"Oh?" He said teasingly, "I would like to see you try."

"Ha ha," she retorted, "I could you know, but I don't think It's right to attack old men."

Remus laughed at her remark, but at the same time he wondered if that was what she really thought.

"You know I'm joking, Remus," she started to say, "If you're old then Dumbledore must be near death."

He laughed harder at this, more out of relief than anything.

While everyone was getting lunch ready, Tonks asked Remus if they could talk in private. Very confused as to why she would want to talk to him alone, he followed her into the library.

"Listen, Remus, since we're going to spend a year together, recruting people for the Order, tracking Death Eaters and stuff, there's something I need to tell you."

She was almost shaking with nerves now. Remus just stood and waited for her to continue.

"Maybe you should read this," she continued, "Um, I'm going back into the kitchen."

He looked at what she gave him, it was a letter. He opened it, and started to read.

Dear Remus,

This is hard for me to write to you. By the time you're done reading this, you'll probably laugh at me, or think I'm crazy. I hope not. But I need to tell you. I've kept it to myself for so long, I'm not sure when it started. All I know is that I need to tell you, that I love you. Yes, I love you. Crazy, pink-haired Tonks has fallen in love with Remus Lupin. I understand if you don't feel the same way. After all, you are almost 14 years older than me. You most likely think of me as a stupid, silly little child. But I don't care, at least now you know how I feel. I do love you, Remus.

Forever yours (if you'll have me),  
Nymphadora Tonks

'So that's why she was so nervous,' Remus thought to himself. He looked back at the letter. She loved him. He couldn't believ it, Tonks loved him! He had to tell her now, or she would think he hated her.

When he got into the kitchen, Tonks was sitting all alone at the table with her head in her hands.

'Why did I do that?' she thought, 'Why? He probably thinks I'm some stupid little girl, with a stupid little crush! I can't believ-'

"Nymphadora?" Remus said carefully.

"What?" she snapped, "And don't call me-"

"Nymphadora Tonks, I love you," Remus said, "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. And I don't think you're a silly little girl. I think you are a strong, beautiful woman."

"Realy?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I love you, Nymphadora," Remus answered.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said laughing. Although she didn't mind when he said it.

"Well, Nymphadora," Remus started, "We now have one whole year, all alone, cut off from civilization, without any contact from the outside world, to spend with just you, and I. Whatever shall we do?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," she said still smiling.

With that, he took her in his arms, kissed her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."

"I love you, Remus Lupin," she whispered back.

Listening just outside the door, was a rather large group of people, all of whom sighed in relief.

"Finally!" Harry Potter said with a triumphant smile on his face.


End file.
